


Harry Potter Imagines and One-Shots

by PeterParkerIsLife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterParkerIsLife/pseuds/PeterParkerIsLife
Summary: Basically what the title says Harry Potter imagines and one-shots. Some family, some romantic. Angst. Requests Welcome. Updates sporadic at best. Hope you like it! :)





	1. The Trip To Hogsmeade Part 1

Info: You're a Ravenclaw (sorry if this isn't your house)  
You're Fred and George's triplet  
This is in your 7th year (Harry's 5th year)  
Y/n means your name

 

It had started out as a normal day. The alarm you had set went off, even though it was the weekend you wanted to get up early before the crowds started to go to breakfast to send a letter to your older brother Percy Weasley. Yes you were a Weasley, Fred and George's triplet. You were just as mischievous as them but you didn't show it as much as them, you helped them with the occasional prank but your goal wasn't to own a joke shop with them, you wanted to become a healer. It was your dream. And unlike them you actually wanted to finish school and had to get to your dream. I wouldn't be driven out by Umbridge. As you hurried to the owlery you started wondering how your older brother was, you were the only one that he still talked to him, and well the only one that tried to talk to him except your mum, even your dad had given up.  
You and Percy had always been close for as long as you could remember. Sometimes you even thought you were closer to him than Fred and George, don't get me wrong we're very close but they always seemed to been off planning something or another and you always seemed to gravitate towards Percy. Your mum always said she thought it was because you were more like him than you were like Fred and George.  
It had stung when Percy left but you understood, he had his own beliefs about the dark lord being back and even though he was wrong you didn't push him and respected him like always when you disagreed but he would see sense and when he did you would be their to welcome him back and help the rest of the family to accept him back too. Because of your difference of opinion you two never broached the topic of the Dark Lord Voldemort.  
He had said he was fine in his last letter but you knew he was probably overworking himself. As you arrived at the owlery you quickly tied your letter to your owl, Athena, who you had bought with your own money from the muggle job you work during the summer in a muggle cafe in the town of Ottery St. Catchpole.  
You wanted to get down to breakfast quickly because you and your friends were going to Hogsmeade today. You had friends in every house including Slytherin, though your friends in that house was considerable less than the other houses considering most didn't like you because you were a Weasley though they knew not to mess with you because your friends wouldn't take too kindly to that and you knew how to do a mean Bat-Bogey hex after all someone had to teach Ginny how to do it.  
You got to the great hall and sat down at the Ravenclaw table beside one of your best friends, Roger Davies who was a year younger than you. You usually sat at the Ravenclaw table during breakfast and dinner then at the Gryffindor table with your family and Gryffindor friends for lunch since your were considered an Honorary Gryffindor.  
''Where were you y/n? I waited for you in the common room so we could go down to breakfast together.'' Said Roger curiously.  
''Sorry, I was sending a letter to Percy.'' I whispered to him. You see he was the only one other than mum who knew I still talked to Percy because I knew my siblings would disapprove of me talking to him.  
''Oh. How is he?'' Roger whispered back, he and Percy weren't really friends but he knew how much my brother meant to me so he asked anyway. He really is a good friend.  
''He says he's fine but I think he's overworking himself but you know he would never admit it.'' I answered back. ''Ready to go to Hogsmeade?'' I asked changing the topic as I started to eat my breakfast.  
''Yeah, I need more quills, so its good we can go this weekend. Who are we going with again y/n?''  
''I think it just us, Blaise, Adrian, Ernie and Katie.'' I said going in order of house.  
Oh, yeah and most of my friends are guys (not to say I don't have any friends who are girls look at Katie) which didn't make my brothers too happy until I threatened to hex them as I was just friends with all of them. I had one boyfriend before but he turned out to be a jerk and that was being extremely nice, he had dumped me on the day of the yule ball because apparently a prettier girl had asked to go with him. My friends had never liked him but I had thought he was nice (Merlin was I wrong), and my friends being the amazing people they are didn't let me mope and I ended up going with Blaise as friends to the ball.  
A few days after the ball my ex had somehow ended up lost in the Forbidden Forest only found hours later with no memory of how he got into the forest in the first place. When asked my friends and siblings had no idea whatsoever of how he got there, I love them so much.  
''OK.'' Roger replied as we finished our breakfast. Every Hogsmeade weekend we ended up usually going with at least one person from every house so Roger was used to it by now.  
Soon enough Roger, Blaise, Adrian, Ernie, Katie and I were heading to Hogsmeade, laughing the whole way as Katie told a story about something that happen in the Gryffindor common room. As we went around the shops, stopping to get Roger new quills, we all talked merrily even the Gryffindor (Katie) and Slytherins (Adrian and Blaise). My friends had soon learned that if they were going to be my friend they would end up with at least one friend from another house. Eventually we all had stopped at The Three Broomsticks to get some Butterbeer (as was tradition) and get warm since it was cold outside, Roger, Katie and I went to get a table while Blaise, Adrian and Ernie went to get Butterbeer for us all. As we found a table to fit all 6 of us and got comfy the rest of the guys came back with the Butterbeers.  
''Here we are, 6 Butterbeers.'' Said Ernie.  
''Thanks Ernie, Blaise, Adrian.'' I said nodding to them as they set the drinks in-front of us, Roger and Katie echoing me.  
As they sat down we started to talk, just catching up even though we had all seen each other only two weeks ago.  
We were leaving the three broomsticks having finished our Butterbeer and paid when we ran into my little brother, Harry and Hermione while we were leaving and as they were entering and I greeted them before we were on our way.  
We were a little bit away from The Three Broomsticks when a scream pierced the air. The Death Eaters were attacking Hogsmeade! People were running around like crazy and screaming trying to get away from the Death Eaters, as I got separated from my friends in all the confusion. As I turned I didn't even have time to draw my wand as a green light sped towards me, the last thing I saw before the darkness consumed my body and my eyes closed never to open again was Bellatrix Lestrange's twisted cruel smirk.

Hope you enjoyed it! :)


	2. The Trip to Hogsmeade Part 2 Reactions

H/l means hair length and h/c means hair color. '''text''' means its apart of a letter. 'text' means thoughts.

 

Rogers POV:  
It all happened so quickly, one minute we were talking and laughing then the next people were screaming and running as Death Eaters attacked. Somehow y/n managed to get separated from the rest of us. Luckily Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Dumbledore (who had stopped by for some candy and chocolate from Honeydukes) were their and drove the Death Eaters away as quickly as they could but I would soon learn not quick enough. Even though the Death Eaters had only been here for 5 minutes the caused a lot of damage to the town and I'm sure I heard the words of the killing curse being said. As soon as it was safe for us to come out of the store that one of the professors had rushed into, we did and started looking for y/n.

''Y/N?!'' I called knowing that if she could hear me she would answer me back right away and when she didn't it didn't just cause me to become scared and anxious it caused the rest of my friends to be to. We, Ernie, Katie, Adrian, Blaise and I, quickly spread out looking for her while calling her name.

''Y/N!'' I heard Katie shouting, at this point y/n's brother and sister both saw us looking for her and decided to help, along with their friends, worried for their sister.

That's when I saw her laying down on the ground, unnaturally pale and still, her h/l and h/c hair spread beneath her head. I quickly rushed toward her and started to shake her and call her name, when this did nothing I took out my wand.

''Rennervate!'' I shouted pointing my wand toward her body.... nothing. That's what happened, nothing she stayed unnaturally still.

At this point our friends and her siblings with their friends had seen that I found her and were gathering around. They looked very worried and rightfully so.

''Rennervate! Rennervate! Rennervate!'' I shouted over and over again while holding back tears refusing to accept that my best friend could possibly be.... gone.

''Rennervate!!'' I shouted one more time. The teachers having heard my shouts came and figured out what happened.

Professor McGonagall gently moving me out of the way, I tried valiantly to hold off my tears, My Head of House, Professor Flitwick, came and put a gentle hand on my shoulder as he too looked worried. After all y/n was one of his Ravens, not that he wouldn't be concerned if it was another student cause he would be but Professor Flitwick like the other teachers had a special connection with his house. 

''Albus!'' Professor McGonagall breathed out sharply, horrified with the results of the test she had run. 

Albus Dumbledore quickly bent down and confirmed what we had all been thinking but praying to every entity they could think of that it wasn't so.

''She is dead.'' He said confirming everyones fears. ''Y/N Weasley is dead.'' he said sadly. 

Now I couldn't hold back my tears, not that I tried to, not anymore. Nothing mattered anymore, the only thing that mattered was that my best friend was dead!

I could vaguely hear Katie and Ginny sobbing and I was sure Ernie, Adrian, Blaise, and Ron had silent tears streaming down their faces. I heard rather than saw Harry and Hermione trying to comfort Ron and Ginny.

''We must move her body.'' Dumbledore said to McGonagall and Flitwick.

Author's P.O.V.  
McGonagall and Flitwick both quickly nodded and gently moved the teenagers out of the way, not that they seemed to notice. They all seemed to be in a trance like state stuck between sheer disbelief and total consuming grief.

Flitwick hurried to levitate the body up to the school while Dumbledore and McGonagall were left to corral the teenagers up to the school.

Flitwick once he got to the school immediately took her body up to the Hospital infirmary. Dumbledore and McGonagall took the students up to the headmasters office. Once they were their they got them all hot chocolate, which most of them just stared at.

''We have to inform the rest of her family Albus.'' McGonagall whispered to Dumbledore, with their backs to the students, making sure they didn't hear her.  
''Yes, I know Minerva.'' Dumbledore said gravelly.

He quickly had the portraits summon professors Snape and Sprout. They quickly got there, the portraits having told them it was urgent. Dumbledore quickly explained the situation and asking them to escorted the students of their house back to their house and tell the news to their house, Flitwick having got back by now also escorted Roger back to the Ravenclaw common room, leaving Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione. McGonagall sent her Patronus to Molly saying they needed the entire Weasley in the Headmasters office including.... Percy, knowing how close they are... were.

Molly's P.O.V.  
I was in the kitchen cooking lunch when I got Minerva's Patronus saying that they need the entire Weasley family in the headmasters office as soon as possible including... Percy. Molly knew this must be important if they were needed as soon as possible along with Percy. Now the trouble would be getting Percy to go. I quickly sent my Patronus to Arthur relaying what Minerva's had said and the need for him to get Percy to come too and that they rest of the family would meet them outside the gates of Hogwarts waiting for them. While I did all this Fred, George, Bill and Charlie (who had gotten there a week ago) shared a worried look.

''Well, what are you waiting for? Go get your coats.'' I said to them.

They quickly obliged. As soon as I was sure they wouldn't freeze while we were waiting for Arthur and Percy we apparated to the Hogwarts gates.

10 minutes later...

After waiting for Arthur and Percy to appear they finally did, Percy looking like he wasn't here willingly but I would worry about that later right now my family and I hurried up to the Headmasters office. 

Dumbledore's P.O.V.  
After Minerva sent her Patronus I turned back towards my students. Ginny Weasley being wrapped up in her brother embrace as she sobbed into his shoulder while he had silent tears streaming down his cheeks while trying to be strong for his sister, head buried in her hair. Harry and Hermione standing behind were they sat as silent support for their friends but they too had tears on there face. Filius arrived a few minutes latter with what looked like a letter in his hand, he quickly hurried towards me and Minerva and handed it to me.

''Roger Davies gave this to me, said it was something y/n had written and was trying to get the courage to read to her family. He thinks that its something she would want her family to hear and asked that one of us would read it aloud to her family.'' He told me.

I opened it and was quite surprised at the first sentence but I suppose I shouldn't be. I quickly nodded knowing that Mr.Davies was right this is something the entire Weasley family needed to hear.

''Of course.'' I responded. 

10 minutes later...

Their was a knock on the door. The two teachers and I instantly straighting up knowing it would be the rest of the Weasley family.

Minerva quickly transfiguring enough seats for the family, I called out for them to come in.

The door opened and sure enough the rest of the family hurried in including Percy, the door shutting behind them.

Molly not noticing her crying children in the corner yet looked to me and said ''What is it Albus?''

''I'm sorry to say there was a Death Eater attack on Hogsmeade today Molly.'' I said not yet having the courage to tell the woman that one of her two daughters was gone... forever. 

''Oh no!'' She exclaimed ''Is everyone okay?'' She asked worried, and with good reason too.

That caused Ginny who was now only crying silently to let out a sob causing the family to turn their attention to the four in the corner for the first time. They all stopped for a moment at the sight of all fours tear stricken faces before Molly quickly rush over to them to see if they had any injuries and asking if they were okay. When they didn't answer her she quickly turned to the professors in the room who all looked immensely sad. 

''What happened Albus?'' She asked terrified and not yet noticing that one of her children wasn't in the room.

''Y/N was in Hogsmeade during the attack, on the street and she didn't... survive the attack.'' I said feeling terribly sad and guilty as it was my responsibility to look after the children. ''I am so sorry.''

If there was a reaction I was expecting it certainly wasn't the one that came from Percy Weasley.

''NO!''   
Percy's P.O.V.  
''NO!'' I heard myself shout.

''Percy...'' Started the headmaster, but I didn't care. There was no way my little sister, my savior, the only one who really truly cared for me was gone. She promised she would never leave me, never abandon me and she never broke a promise. At least not a promise she made to me.

''I don't believe you!'' I shouted at him ''She wouldn't leave me, she promise she would never leave me!''

''Percy'' Bill said putting a hand on my shoulder, which I quickly shrugged off, while trying to be strong for the rest of his family especially for their mum who was sobbing into their fathers shoulder much like Ginny was doing to Ron only minutes before.

''No.'' I said once again ''If she really is dead, I-I want to see her body.''

''Percy!'' Gasped mum but I ignored her looking intently at the Headmaster.

''Its quite alright Molly, I understand.'' Dumbledore said looking at me sadly. ''Very well, follow me.''

He started to lead me and the rest of my family, not that I took notice of them following, to the Hospital Wing. We soon got there and he lead us inside then called Madam Pomfrey, who quickly appeared from her office and as soon as she saw us her expression turned grimmer if possible.

''Yes Headmaster?'' She asked, though she had a good idea of what he wanted. 

''Mister.Weasley wishes to see his sisters body.'' He said gesturing towards me so she knew which Mister.Weasley he meant. She nodded and lead me, and my family, to a bed that had a body sized lump on it with a white cloth over it and turned to me.

''Are you sure Mister.Weasley?'' She asked me solemnly.

I nodded. ''Yes, I'm sure. I won't believe it until I see her.''

She now nodded again and slowly and steadily pulled back the cloth to revel a sight that had me falling to my knees, tears breaking free, streaming down my face and gasping for air.

There on that bed, underneath that dreaded piece of cloth, was my wonderful little sisters now completely still form. Her lips now blue, her skin deathly pale, and cold to touch for I knew because I automatically reached out to hold her hand, but as soon as I touched her usually warm hand I instantly pulled back for it was now completely cold.

''No, no, no'' I moaned in denial ''Please wake up, please. I'll do any thing just wake up.'' I begged as I took her hand again this time not pulling away as I felt the coldness of it.

Dumbledore's P.O.V.  
I watched sadly as Percy cried over the body of his sister and begged her to wake up. The sight was heartbreaking especially considering how close he was to his sister and how distant he was with the rest of his family. She was the only one that could break down his defenses anymore sadly. I looked to the rest of the Weasley family and saw not one dry face also watching the heartbreaking scene of their brother crying over their sisters dead body. I wonder if this was the right time to bring up the letter but knew it would be better to read it to them now rather than later. I cleared my throat.

''If I may?'' I asked quietly as all the Weasleys turned to me and I pulled out the letter ''Roger Davies gave a letter that y/n had written that she had wanted to be read to you all.'' I stated.

''Go ahead Albus.'' Arthur choked out, you could hear the grief in his voice as all the Weasleys listen to what could quite possibly be the last thing y/n had ever written for them. I nodded, unfolded the letter and started to read aloud:

'''I think I understood why Percy left. It wasn't because of the dark lord or a difference of opinion but because of our family.'''

This caused many gasps within the family except for Percy who just thought 'of course she knew, she always knows... knew. She could always look right through me.' The rest of the family turned to look at Percy who just stared intently at Dumbledore as if urging him to continue, which he did.

'''Bill and Charlie always had each other being the two oldest I suppose it's only natural but I don't think they realized how that left Percy out most of the time.'''

This caused both Bill and Charlie to feel guilty now that they thought about it was true they did tend to leave their little brother out quite a bit especially since they left, they barely wrote to him. 

'''Then there was Fred and George, all Fred and George ever did was pull pranks on him, tease him and make fun of him like when he got Prefect, they never even got to know him, not really. It doesn't matter how long you live in a house with someone if you don't even have a real conversation with them or even a conversation that doesn't involve teasing or pranks or making fun of him.''' 

This caused the two to think about every time they talked to Percy and sure enough they never really did get to know him.

'''Then Ginny and Ron being the two youngest and only a year apart in age of course gravitated towards each other, Ron never taking an interest in his "perfect" prefect brother and Ginny well she tried at first but then grew up and apart from him, her becoming interested in other things and essentially forgetting about him.'''

This also caused the two youngest to feel guilty and y/n was right when she was a baby and toddler Ginny loved spending time with Percy but as she got older she lost complete interest in him and barely talked to him, and Ron did always think of his brother as the ''Perfect'' Prefect brother.

'''Dad, dad never really ever took an interest in Percy not really, between Ron and Ginny being so young and Fred and George's prank and working so much to put food on the table, then his hobby of muggle things didn't really leave time for Percy and every conversation they had never was once about something Percy was interested in.'''

This caused Arthur to feel guilty, he never did take an interest in things Percy liked no matter how much Percy tried to talk to him about things he himself liked and Percy eventually gave up. 

'''And Mum, bless her heart, tried her hardest, I think she's the only one in the family besides me that took an interest in Percy but she has 7 other kids between worrying about Bill and Charlie and trying to get them to move home and get a safer job and Fred and George's mischief and Ron and Ginny being so young she couldn't give Percy the attention he needed.'''

This caused Molly to become sadder than she already was for her third son. It was true she did try her hardest but with 8 children she couldn't always give them the attention they needed and Percy often drew the short stick so to say.

'That left Percy and I. I know I have Fred and George but those two could face the world together and never even notice I'm not their.'

This caused the twos faces to fall even more if possible, them both thinking 'Is that really what she thought?'

'''Percy though, Percy was and is my hero. He is the best big brother I could ever ask for and now I definitely know I'm closer to him than any of my other siblings because they don't know I still talk and see Percy but if they found out and told me to stop talking to him or else they'd never talk to me again or not let me in the house (not that they would do that) or something I would gladly pack up my stuff and move in with Percy and never have them talk to me again. It was always BillandCharlie, FredandGeorge, RonandGinny but it was also always PercyandY/N. We were always together he always helped me with my studying and explained something if I didn't understand, would always listen to my problems and give me the best advice he could. He actually was the one to help me figure out my dream was to be a healer and told me he would stand by me even if I wanted to become a professional clown, it didn't matter as long as I was happy.'''

This caused the rest of the family except Molly to be shocked one thought running through their heads 'Did he really do all that for her?'

'''And whenever he had a new accomplishment like get made Prefect or Head boy or get his amazing Owl and Newt results or even when he did something as simple as not burning anything when he helped me bake we would always have our own little celebration because even if it wasn't a big deal for the others it was for him and therefore it was for me.'''

This caused further shock in the Weasley family they knew they were close and did a lot for each other but not this much but it caused them to realize that y/n was really the only one that really knew the real Percy Weasley. 

'''And now that he finally realizes that the only person he that really tried to know him was me and mum he leaves and they all (except mum) judge him like they even knew him. Because that was the truth of the matter wasn't it, they never knew him, they didn't even try to. And he, he didn't deserve that. Merlin, does it feel good to finally put that in at least writing.'''

''That is the end of the letter.'' I announced. Then I nodded once to the family to express my condolences and took my leave taking the rest of the professors with me.

Arthur's P.O.V.  
I turned toward my third eldest son, still feeling the grief, sadness, devastation, and lots more awful emotions from losing my eldest daughter but knew we had to deal with this now, as a family and mend as a family.

''Is it true? Is what y/n wrote true?'' I asked gently looking straight at Percy who was still bent beside y/n's body, holding her hand that I was sure he wouldn't let go of even if asked too.

''.....yes.'' Percy finally spoke quietly.

Even though I had been expecting that answer it still hurt to know that I failed one of my children so badly they were basically ignored except by their sister and mother.

''Oh Percy. You have no idea how sorry I am and how ashamed it took losing one of my children and having a letter written by her showing us our mistakes to make me realize the wrong I did as your father by you.'' I said sincerely.

''It doesn't matter now anyway.'' He said shaking his head.

''Of course it matters.'' I disagreed furiously coming to kneel in front of him. ''You felt ignored, like you didn't matter to your own family of course it matters!''

''There was nothing in the letter saying I felt like I didn't matter.'' He protested. 

''There didn't need to be.'' I said ''Because that's what you felt like isn't it?''

''Like I said it doesn't matter, I had y/n, she was all I needed.'' He responded not answering my question directly but he didn't need to I already knew the answer.

''Well it matters to me and to the rest of us,'' the other nodded at this ''and we're going to fix this, okay? Just please come home.'' I pleaded with him.

He looked around at the hopeful looks on his siblings and mother faces before settling his gaze on mine. He seemed to search my face for something and then seemed to find it because he nodded slowly and a bit uncertainly then croaked out ''Alright.''

I quickly drew him into a hug as he dropped his sisters hand for the first time since grabbing it and hesitantly hugged me back.

'It would be a long road to recovery but we would heal together as a family...' I thought as the rest of the family joined our hug.


	3. If I Die Young

'text' means the song.

'If I die young bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song  
Uh oh uh oh'

It had started as a normal day. It was a Saturday a Hogsmeade weekend, we had all made sure to get our permission slips signed. It had started as a normal day.

'Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
She'll know I'm safe with you when  
She stands under my colours, oh and  
Life ain't always what you think it oughta be, no  
Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby  
The sharp knife of a short life,  
Well, I've had just enough time'

It had started as a normal day. We were excited for Hogsmeade, we were walking down to Honeydukes and now our mother is burying one of her babies. It had started as a normal day. 

'If I die young bury me in satin.  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song'  
It had started as a normal day. Y/n was completely obsessed with chocolate, like completely and she was talking about this new chocolate Honeydukes had imported in from Brazil that she was dying to try.

'And now, now we're burying her in satin. It had started as a normal day.  
The sharp knife of a short life,  
Well I've had just enough time'

It had started as a normal day. We didn't even have enough time to react, no one did. She didn't have enough time. It had started as a normal day.

'And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom  
I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger  
I've never known the lovin' of a man  
But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand  
There's a boy here in town says he'll love me forever  
Who would have thought forever could be severed by'

It had started as a normal day. One of the worse parts though was seeing the look on her boyfriends face, they had been dating since 3rd year but had been best friends since they were 7. It had started as a normal day.

'The sharp knife of a short life,  
Well I've had just enough time'

It had started as a normal day. She wasn't even 18 yet, she had just turned 17. She didn't have enough time. It would never be enough time. It had started as a normal day.

'So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls  
What I never did is done'

It had started as a normal day. She looks lovely though, I have to say, complexation pale, freckles standing out, signature fiery red Weasley hair that looks so much like Ginny's, so much in fact that I can tell Ginny is contemplating cutting it off or dying it just so she doesn't have see it in the mirror everyday, and with pearls on her neck. It had started as a normal day.

'A penny for my thoughts, oh no I'll sell them for a dollar  
They're worth so much more after I'm a goner  
And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
Funny when you're dead how people start listenin' '

It had started as a normal day. Its amazing, I used to think of her advice as annoying and unhelpful, just another excuse for her to drone on and now, now all I want is for her to be here to give me the most annoying, most unhelpful piece of advice I ever got. It had started as a normal day.

'If I die young bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song  
Uh oh (uh oh)'  
It had started as a normal day. That's all I can think about, how it started as a normal day, that it would just be like any old Hogsmeade weekend, what I didn't know it that it would be my last day with her. That it would be my brother and I's last day with her, our triplet, that it would be the last day our family was whole, unscathed, alive, that it would be our friends last day talking to her, that it would be the last day Roger could kiss her, it would be the last time we would see her smile but most of all it would be the last time we would feel complete. It had started as a normal day.

'The ballad of a dove  
Go with peace and love  
Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket  
Save 'em for a time when your really gonna need 'em oh'

It had started as a normal day. I'm trying to stay strong, to not cry, my family needs one of us to be strong, George is leaning against my side with my arm around his shoulder, he's been taking this hard and don't get me wrong so have I, I just don't show it as much. I see a dove a little ways away and I focus on it, try to remember the good times, doves were her favorite. If it was human I'm sure it would be completely freaked out with the intensity of my stare but I need to focus on something other than the dead body of my sister in a casket because I just know if I look at her, her body I'll break down and I can't do that not now. It had started as a normal day.

'The sharp knife of a short life,  
Well I've had just enough time  
So put on your best boys, and I'll wear my pearls'

It had started as a normal day...


	4. Percy’s Diary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains depression, suicidal thoughts and suicide, nothing explicit but please if any of these are triggering for you, don’t read. 
> 
> And this chapter is dedicated to @Chickiekat20, my fellow Percy Weasley lover.

“Dear Diary,  
Fred and George played a prank on me today… again. But it’s okay… really nothing I can’t handle. 

… No, you know what I give up. I give up trying to pretend I’m okay, I give up trying to pretend it doesn’t hurt, I give up trying to pretend that it’s normal that none and I mean NONE of my family see that I’m slowly falling apart on the inside, I give up pretending not to feel left out, pretending that I’m OKAY when I am the FURTHEST thing from okay.  
And man does that feel so good to at least write out. 

I think… I think I’m finally ready, finally ready to just end it all. Even if I end up in hell, It can’t possibly be ANY worse than this, I feel like I’m living a lie. And it’s not as if anyone would even notice I’m gone, they’ll probably only find the body when it starts to smell. 

It’s weird talking about myself as something that’s dead, but that’s what I am going to be DEAD and it might be weird but it gives me such a relief that I know this is the right desicion. I suppose this is my last entry, I’ll do it tonight. 

Goodbye Diary, I think you’ll be the only one to miss me. 

-Formally know as Percy Weasley”

There was a tear stain on the words ‘as Percy Weasley’ but you could still make out the words but only just. 

And that’s what Bill Weasley read out to his family, his face horrified as he realized that THEY had been the ones to cause what his brother had done, his sweet misunderstood brother, and one look at his family told him they were thinking the same thing. He then turned back to said brother lying in a bed at St. Mungos, pale as snow, freckles a complete contrast to his skin, and prayed that Percy would make it through. 

But as the healers had said, it didn’t look good. 

And that’s when the one long beep started and the healers came rushing in…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> … Part 2??  
> I know sad but I feel it needed to be done. Hope you guys enjoyed it! And please remember suicide is never the answer, even when it feels like it can’t get worse and it’s impossible for things to get better, it will, you just have to find the right people.


	5. The Secret - Louis Weasley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Info that you need to know:  
> •You're Rose Weasleys best friend  
> •This happens the summer before Rose's and yours 4th year (your both already 14)  
> •Louis Weasley is 2 years older than you in this one   
> •You live with your Aunt and your last name is Soturi  
> •You and Louis are both in Ravenclaw and Rose is in Gryffindor.   
> Sorry if that isn't your house. I will change Houses in the next ones. Oh, and Louis fluff will only come towards the end. Hope you enjoy it. :)

**Author's P.O.V.**

Everyone was gathered at the Burrow. And when I say everyone I mean everyone. Everyone: Mr and Mrs Weasley, Bill, Fleur and their children, Charlie and his fiancé Daniel, Percy, Audrey and their children, George, Angelina and their children, Ron, Hermione and their children, Ginny, Harry and their children **(I count Teddy as one of Harry's children)** , and final Albus' best friend Scorpius and Rose's best friend y/n. So in total their were 28 people.

They were all sat in at a magically extend round table in the garden eating lunch. **Seating is in picture above.**

**Y/N's P.O.V.**

''Hey y/n?'' called Harry to you.

''Yes Harry?'' You asked. You were currently on first name terms with all of the Potter and Weasleys, which was a good thing consider how many Mr.Weasleys there are now, except for Molly the 1st and Arthur who you called Grandad and Grandmum Weasley.

"Did Ron and I happen to see you at the ministry of magic coming out of one of the interrogations rooms on Friday?" He asked trying to sound nonchalant but I could hear the worry in his voice.

The Weasleys and Potters had become like a second family to me, since my own family was almost nonexistent, and I knew they cared for me. This sentence caused all the conversation happening at the table to stop as they turned to stare between Harry, Ron and I incredulously and worriedly. Rose and I sharing a panicked look, that didn't go unnoticed by those at the table, she was the only one who knew about my past. The others knew I lived with my Aunt and that my parents were dead but she was the only one who knew why. After racking my brain for a believable excuse and not finding one, which didn't really matter anyway Hermione and Ginny could  always tell when I was lying and would call me out on it, I mentally prepared myself.

"Yeah, that was me." I responded, in what I hope, wasn't a nervous voice.

"Are you in trouble?" Ron asked concerned, him and Harry having been my father figures ever since I became friends with Rose.

"No! Nothing like that." I was quick to assure.

"Oh, okay then, good. Now, why were you their?" He asked, happy I wasn't in any trouble, but curious of why I was their. Everyone was still listening intently to the conversation.

I took in a deep breath preparing myself, once again, for what I was about to say "That's one of the two days of the year my brother is allowed to come visit me from Azkaban." I said with forced calm.

Whatever they were expecting it certainly wasn't that, there expression were almost comical and I would have laughed if it weren't for the severity of the situation.

"Azkaban?" Croaked out Ron.

"Yeah," I said quietly "that's why you guys thought you recognized my surname, you and Harry arrested my brother Andrew Soturi a few years back." I finished.

Everyone apart from Rose looked at me in completely shock and in Harry and Ron's case a little guilt.

"You two don't need to feel guilty!" I hurried to explain "My brother need to be put away, he wasn't himself anymore."

"Andrew Soturi?" Repeated Harry realization shining in his eyes as he remembered who my brother was. "The same Andrew Soturi that killed almost his entire family leaving only his Aunt, who was out at the time, and his little sister who he was about to kill also but was stopped just in time?" Harry asked.

This caused many gasps to come from the rest bar Harry, Ron, Rose and I.

"Yes." I answered quietly looking down as Rose grabbed my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze under the table. I didn't want to look up and see the disgust on their faces, feel the rejection I would sure get now that they knew that I was related to a murder.

"Y/n?" Ron had softly called my name. I slowly looked up and what I saw was not at all what I expected. I only saw compassion, sympathy and sadness in their eyes not disgust or hate and they didn't look like they were about to reject me. I almost sighed in relief. Almost.

"You were that little girl he almost killed, his little sister?" Ron practically whispered though it carried across the those at the table with no problem because of the silence.

I nodded my head slowly and managed a small "yes".

"We went to St. Mungo's later to check on you, and the healer said... she said that you showed having prolonged exposure to the Cruciatus curse." Harry said sounding horrified.

This caused horrified gasps from nearly everyone bar Ron, Harry and I, even Rose gasped, I hadn't told her that my brother had used the torture curse on me.

"She also said you were going to be okay within a couple weeks and that your Aunt was sitting with you, that's why we didn't come to see you directly." He continue. I nodded, I remembered that was what the healer said and my Aunt did come to sit with me.

"How old were you?" Ginny asked speaking up for one of the first times.

"7" I said "I was 7 years old."

This caused more horrified gasps and more sympathetic looks which was starting to annoy me but I didn't let it show.

"I don't understand," started Hermione and I turned my attention onto her along with everyone else. "I don't understand after everything your brothers done, killing your family, torturing you and nearly killing you, why on earth would you want to visit him even if it is only bi-yearly?" She asked sounding genuinely concerned and confused.

This question caused most people at the table to also want the answers as they also couldn't possibly fathom why I would want to visit my brother after all he's done. The only one I suppose who knew the answer to that question was Rose and my Aunt both who had asked before.

"Well it not that easy." I started and everyone looked at me incredulously except for Rose.

"How can that not be easy? Just don't visit him." Said Dominique gently. I shook my head.

"You don't understand. He's one of the last members of family I have left. He's my brother and no matter what he's done I love him."

"How could you possibly still love him after what he did?" Was the other incredulous sounding question this time from Bill.

I sighed. "All you guys know about him is the bad, you don't know the good." I explained and everyone looked skeptical that there could be any good, so I hurried to explain before anyone could interrupt.

"He was the best big brother before, he used to tuck me in every night, read me stories, sing me songs, and he always played with me whenever I asked even when he was in the middle of something and he never once complained and he was never ever violent." I said quickly but continued on quietly and slowly now "But one day he disappeared, he was gone for a couple of weeks. When he got back I could tell he was different, something had changed, he wasn't himself and one day he just snapped. But he-he wasn't himself, I know he wasn't. But I can't give up hope that the brother that was always their for me was gone and left behind that- that murder. I can't." I finished, leaving them shocked. "Now if you excuse me I need to use the restroom," I said getting up and not once looking at them as I made my way to the Burrow.

**Louis' P.O.V.**

''I'll go check on her.'' I said as I got up, nobody objected not even Rose since I was the Weasley closest to Y/N besides Rose.

I quickly made my way into the Burrow and up the stairs to the second floor where the bathroom is and where I knew y/n would be.

''Y/n?'' I called knocking on the door ''Are you okay?''

''Yes,'' She called back through the door with what I could tell was forced calm ''I'll be out in a minute.''

Almost exactly a minute later she opened the door and came out.

''The bathrooms free if you want to use it.'' She said gesturing to the now empty bathroom.

''You and I both know I didn't come up here to use the bathroom.'' I said looking at her with a look that told her exactly what I thought about that. ''Are you okay?'' I repeated.

''Fine. Why wouldn't I be okay?'' She asked me feigning ignorance.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because one of your most protected secrets just got outed to my whole family?'' I said sarcastically at first but my voice got more concerned as I went on.

''I'm fine.'' She says and at my disbelieving look she continues ''Really. It was bound to come out eventually. I'm actually surprised I lasted this long without them finding out.''

I quickly pull her into a hug that I know she needed, which she doesn't hesitate to return.

''It'll be okay.'' I promise and continue to hug her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there wasn't anything really romantic in there between the reader and Louis but I didn't really know where to go from there, maybe later I'll make a part two if I get the inspiration for it.  
> Hope you enjoyed it anyway!! :)


End file.
